1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that is provided with a power control unit, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunctional peripheral device) that is one of information processing apparatuses is provided with a power control unit for controlling the power consumption.
The power control unit makes the image forming apparatus shift from a standby state to a sleep mode with less power consumption than the standby state, when a predetermined condition is satisfied (when a predetermined time elapsed, for example) after the image forming apparatus enters the standby state. This reduces the power consumption of the image forming apparatus (power-saving).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-62243 (JP 2007-62243A) discloses an image forming apparatus that supplies electric power to sections that are necessary to operate in the sleep mode (an IO control ASIC, an operation panel, an I/F circuit, for example) using a secondary battery (a rechargeable battery) in order to reduce the power consumption in the sleep mode.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in the publication charges the secondary battery when remaining battery power lowers regardless of the state of the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus converts commercial power (AC power) into DC power by a power supply circuit and supplies it to respective internal units. For example, the power supply circuit converts the AC power of which voltage varies between 100 V and 230 V depending on a nation or an area into the DC power in low voltages, such as 3.3 V, 5 V, and 12 V. Then, the DC current is used to charge the secondary battery, too.
AC/DC conversion efficiency decreases as the power consumption in the image forming apparatus decreases in general. Accordingly, when the secondary battery is charged regardless of the state of the image forming apparatus (the state of the power consumption) as disclosed in JP 2007-62243A, the total power consumption including the power used for charging the secondary battery increases.